


An obsession   gone too far

by Cups_the_Cat



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aftermath of Torture, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crazy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Torture, Stalking, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cups_the_Cat/pseuds/Cups_the_Cat
Summary: Tom went missing in april. Edd is depressed. Matt is about to hit a wall. Tord is in Norway with a new life.....Or is he? Could Tord have something to do with Toms dissapearance?Btw this is before The End.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> This is my first fanfic on this site so please be nice to me.

Prelude

It was a cold rainy night when Tom went missing in april. Edd looked out the window desesperated. The alpha felt pathetic, first Tord left and then Tom goes missing. What kind of alpha was he when he couldn't even keep the only fucking omega in his pack safe? Although Matt kept assuring him that it wasn't his fault he couldn't help but blame himself like a complete and utter idiot.

Things weren't any better for the beta. Matt had always been close to Tom. Even if the omegan had been feisty with a foul mouth the beta had still been his closest friend. Although he didn't blame himself for Tom going missing he still felt really depressed over it. 

Tom couldn't simply have left without saying anything he would always tell Matt everything. Granted Tom was often very drunk when he did tell anyone anything but come on when wasn't that alcoholic omega drunk?!

Matt glanced at the clock.

19:30

No wonder he'd been feeling hungry!  
He stood up but stopped before going into the kitchen. Turned his head to look at tom, opening his mouth as if to ask something but quickly shut it and kept walking into the kitchen.

Edd had lost his apetite ever since that horrid day when Tom had gone missing. Personally Matt was suspecting a depression. Edd ate very little, slept very little, had gotten a pretty bad hygiene and would stare out the window most of the time.

This was hard on the beta since he had taken three jobs & when he wasn't working he had to take care of Edd. Anything from cooking food to forcing him into the shower. If only Tord were here life would've been easier.

The sound of water boiling over made him snap out of his thoughts. He needed to stop thinking about Tord. Even if he never would admit it to anyone but himself Matt had a soft spot for Tord.

But Tord had left sometime last year in september. Something about moving back to Norway. They had been messaging each other. On the day that Tom went missing he had called to check up on them, he asked if he should come down and help but Matts dumb pride came in the way.

The food was done. He ate it. Gave a little bit to Edd, who ignored it. Put what was left in his lunchbox for tommorow. Put his alarm at 4:30 AM his shift at the supermarket begins early tommorow.

With that last thought he fell asleep exhausted. Tommorow would be another day. Another day added to Tom being missing. The 55'th day to be exact.


	2. The beggining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again
> 
> This fanfic got a lot more attention than i thought it would, thank you so much :)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter
> 
> I think i'll upload every sunday or monday it depends on how fast i'll write.

Chapter 1

 

~~~~~ A week before Tord moved in~~~

 

Before it started

 

The alpha had discussed moving in with Edd before. After all it would cut the payment by quite a bit living with four other people.

Edd had told him of the beta and omega living there already. When Tords eyes had lit up from hearing about an omega Edd had quickly, with a firm tone, told him that he couldn't play around with it.

Tord was known to mess around with any omega he encountered. He'd meet them use a little bit of his alphan charm on them, play around with them a little then once he'd be done dissapear from their life.

Apparently Edd had been going out with the omega but not claimed him. Edd simply shrug and told him that Tom didn't want to be claimed, so Edd like the kind soul he is respected Tom's wishes.

Tord chuckled to himself. When he found the omega that caught his interest enough to love he'd claim it and never ever let them go.

~~~~~~~~~a week later~~~~~~~~

After an hour of Edd and Matt helping Tord move in Tom had told them food was ready. Tord hadn't expected an omegan god when Edd told him about the omega.

When Tord met Tom for the first time Tom had been wearing one of Edd's shirts.  
It was too big for someone with a body as small as Tom's. 

That had made the alpha blush. To turn him on was easy, to make him blush wasn't and yet just looking at the barely awake omega in front of him made his slightly tanned cheeks tint a light shade of pink.

Tom had chocolate brown eyes with gorgeos pale skin and a very curvy form for a male omega.

"Hello is this Edd's house?"

"Yeah, who are?"

Tom blinked a few times while looking up at the unknown alpha in front of him. Edd did tell him at the dinner table that they'd be getting a new roommate. 

"My names Tord and i'm supposed to move in today.....is Edd home?"

Tom nodded and called for Edd who had been busy eating breakfast when Tord showed up.

"Oh hi Tord, let me just get Matt and we'll come help you immideatly. While i do that you can make yourself at home."

With that he rushed up the stairs to get the beta. Tord looked after him and Tom looked up at Tord awkwardly slowly becoming more and more awake.

He suddenly realised what he was wearing and looked down at his naked feet in embarrasement.

"C....come on in..." 

Tom's voice was quiet. After letting Tord in he quickly fled back in his room. Ugh, of course their new roommate as an alpha.

And of course he sas only wearing an oversized shirt that barely covered him when he showed up, DAMMIT.

He did wonder why the alpha had been eyeing him while he was still groggy. With a mental note to himself of never dressing like that again from here on out he climbed into the shower.

~~~~~~~a month later~~~~~~~

It started with attraction, followed by a crush that blossomed into love and then Tom had completely taken over his mind completely. 

Hadn't Edd been a part of the picture Tord would've made Tom his on that faithfull morning when they first met.

It didn't help that ghe omega was feisty a trait Tord liked very much in an omega. After all what fun is it to have an omega without personality.

Realising this Tord had made sure his relationship with Tom was one of frienemies.....or well....it was to him.

He knew the omega hated him. But that's fine it's better that way.

~~~~~~~~~a few years later~~~~~

The obsession only kept growing. It got to the point where he had murder in his eyes anytime anyone touched, talked or even so much as looked at Tom.

He had to leave NOW.


	3. Norway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i'm sorry for not updating in a while, schools been crazy busy and a few other things got in the way.

Chapter 2

~~~~A week after moving out~~~~

Tord needed a distraction. Other omegas didn't do it for him, Tom still danced around his mind like a ballerina. IT. WAS. TORTURE.

Tord didn't know if he liked it or not, he sure as hell didn't care if the omegas under him did so long as he had his fun little distraction. 

Maybe if he became so busy that all his time was taken up then Tom would be gone out of his mind. Maybe once he was done his feelings for Tom would be gone?

It was stupid of him to become so attached to Tom when Edd literally told him that he was off limits. He had tried so so hard to get rid of those thoughts and feelings but Tom only got more and more lovable each and everytime he saw him. 

~~~~A month later ~~~~

An alpha could only try so long before he has enough. One of Tord's favourite quotes from Evil Pirate Zombies 4. Even if it came from a movie the quote was very accurate especially now.

Tord had taken over Norway with a smaller army during the later part of the month. Tom would've liked what he did to the nation......

NO, this was meant to keep him out of his mind!!! Maybe instead of trying to forget about the wonderfull omega he could make the world a better place for him and then he'd see which alpha is clearly the superior one.

So he began his work starting with the neighbouring nations of Sweden and Denmark.

~~~~back in England~~~~

Edd was obviously a bit bummed out when Tord had told him about moving back to Norway. So Tom decided to do something nice for him.

He went to knock on Matt's door before seeing him in the livingroom and walked up to the beta.

"Hey Matt"

"Hi Tom"

Tom sat down beside Matt on the couch.

"So Edd's been a bit bummed out lately and i was thinking about making him something nice. I wondered if you wanted to help since you know better than i how close they are."

"Sure"

Matt looked at Tom with glee.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you didn't cringe too much i might post and episode next week on sunday if it wasn't too awful.


End file.
